FIG. 1 shows a person P sitting on a chair or couch C in a room bounded by a wall W across from the person P. A hearth H projects outward from the wall W and into the room. A fireplace F is disposed within the wall W above the hearth H. A mantle M is secured to the wall W above the fireplace F, and a flat-screen television TV is attached to the wall W above the mantle M.
A first line of sight L1 extends perpendicular to the wall W and aligns with the eyes of the seated person P. A second line of sight L2 extends from the eyes of the seated person P toward the approximate center of the television TV. An angle A is defined between the lines L2 and L1. A commercially significant number of people experience discomfort when required to watch television along the second line of sight L2. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to reduce and/or eliminate the angle A during television viewing, while nonetheless accommodating storage of a television above a fireplace as shown in FIG. 1.